Camera
Cameras are items that appear on various islands throughout Poptropica. They may come in many different shapes and sizes. Role through Poptropica When completing certain points of an Island, your poptropican will quickly take a picture using a digital camera which looks similar to the camera on Cryptids Island.These photos can be viewed in your photo album. Role On Nabooti Island You need a digital camera to take pictures of animals at Big Zeke's Safari. To obtain it you must first find a gold nugget atop a tree in the Kaya Forests. You can then use it to trade for a digital camera. Role On Cryptids Island You must use the camera to take a picture of the Loch Ness Monster. You will also use it to take a picture of a supposed Yeti footprint. You can get it from a man after you help him get his truck unstuck from under a bridge by letting the air out of the tires. Role On Wild West Island You must ask the man at the cart to take your picture for an official Marshal's portrait using an old-fashioned camera. Role On Mystery Train Island Main article: Motion Capture Device On Mystery Train Island, Thomas Edison invents the first video camera, which was then known as a motion capture device. However, it was stolen and you must find it. Role On Ghost Story Island You use a special camera to take a picture of the cemetery specter which turns out to be the magistrate. You can get it from the baker. Since the cemetery specter was actually the Magistrate, it is unknown if this camera can actually take pictures of ghosts. Role On Zomberry Island There is a camera on Zomberry Island which you can use to temporarily stun Zomberries. It is found in Abe's apartment. You will need it to frighten Big Blue out of the crate. Role On Back Lot Island Harvey Scoops gives you a telephoto camera to take a picture of suspicious activity. However, your Poptropican only knows how to operate a digital camera (which contradicts with when he/she used the camera on Ghost Story Island perfectly well). You have to ask the man in front of the Celebrity Wax Museum on Main Street to "fix" it and he will give you a roll of film to place in the camera. Role in the Caprisun Advertisment On the Caprisun advertisment you can get a free special Photographer costume that comes with a orange camera like all the others, if you press spacebar your Poptropican will use the camera to make a flashing photo. This Ad is now gone. Role in Virus Hunter Island The Camera is given to you by Dr. Lange so that you can use the Camera to take a picture of Patient Zero and bring it back to her so that she can track him down. Gallery Camera.PNG|The camera on Ghost Story Island Camera2.PNG|The camera on Zomberry Island CameraBackLot.PNG|The camera on Back Lot Island MysteryTrainMotionCaptureDevice.png|A Motion Capture Device. Taking a pic.png DigitalCamera.PNG|The camera from Nabooti Island CameraVHI.PNG|The camera on Virus Hunter Island Category:Items Category:Collectable Items Category:Cryptids Island Category:Ghost Story Island Category:Zomberry Island Category:Machines Category:Mystery Train Island Category:Wild West Island Category:Nabooti Island Category:Back Lot Island Category:Virus Hunter Island